A clutch is a mechanism for transmitting rotation, which can be engaged and disengaged. Clutches are useful in devices that have two rotating shafts. In these devices, one shaft is typically driven by a motor or pulley, and the other shaft drives another device. In a drill, for instance, a motor drives one shaft, and the other drive a drill chuck. The clutch connects the two shafts so that they can either be locked together and spin at the same speed (engaged), or be decoupled and spin at different speeds (disengaged).
Driving in high-traffic streets is a very difficult and boring task for those who drive for a long time during a daylong and for those who are suffering from pain in their foot or backache. The modern technology has been able to mitigate such problems somehow through producing automatic cars or other advanced cars.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system to modify regular stick shift cars to an automatic system.